Chiyoko the forever child
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if Karai had a twin sister but she was found by Splinters friend after the building burned down? Sorry suck at summerys please read and revwiw no slash
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TMNT on my oc Chiyoko

Thang held her daughter in her arms whilst Hamote held their second in his arms you see Thang had just given born to two beautiful twins(a/n I mean one set of twins) one they named Miwa and the second they named Chiyoko they had the same facial features but Chiyoko had blue eyes with black hair and Chiyoko was smaller then her older sister Miwa. The happy family arrived to their home when they saw Oroku Sakai waiting for them. Hamote fought him inside fiercely but soon Oroku slashed a candle setting fire to the house killing Thang and letting Oroku to flee taking Miwa Chiyoko had been left on the floor where rubble balanced around her luckily not crushing her. The next day Hamote's friend came by to see what the fire was and was devastated to see the carnage.

He walked through the rubble until stumbling across Thang's body he silently cried but stopped once he heard a soft crying he ran toward the crying until he came to a pile of rubble removing the rubble he eventually found Chiyoko he gently picked her up and carried her to his house where he fed her and placed her in a small tub where he washed her afterwards putting woem clean clothes putting her in a bed he made from cushions. He watched as she slept peacefully every now and again tossing he smiled and thought at what Hamote and Thang said to him. 'If anything should to happen to us please take care of our daughters' he looked at his new daughter and smiled.

A few years later when Chiyoko was 5 she went to school at the end of the day three girls pushed her over making her scrap her knees and hands the girls sneering Chiyoko snapped. "You may hurt me but what doesn't kill me makes me stronger" the girls looked at each other before saying to her. "Well at least we aren't adopted" Chiyoko was confused her dad was her dad wasn't he. That night she walked into the kitchen were her dad was cooking and asked. "Dad you are my dad right?" He looked at her before sighing. "I knew this day would come alright form here" he told her about Hamote and Thang she was upset but forgave him when she was settled he looked at her saying. "Also I promised that when she turned 5 I would teach her ninjitsu so how about it do you want to learn" she nodded her head and watched as he went to a cupboard opening it and bringing out a black piece of cloth he tied it around her eyes and showing her a mirror she now had a black mask around her eyes she squeeled with delight. Not knowing that a year later her dad had to move to New York for a new job she bid her friends a goodbye and left to New York with her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**by xXRaphaels GurlXx(sorry if wrong)**

**Well, fantastic start. When anyone starts talking, make a new paragraph for them. (I'm totally making this up to use as an example)**  
**instead of: Kelley ran to her father. "Am I ugly?" She cried. Her father looked at her. "No, honey, you're not"**

**put this: Kelley ran to her father. "Am I ugly?" She cried.**

**her father looked at her. "No, honey, you're not."**

**the story did escalate fast. Longer and more detailed chapters.**

**A/N thank you for the constructive criticism I will try to work on it on later chapters mainly because I wrote the next two so I'll put it in the ones after. And to Kawai princess (sorry if wrong) hope you get better soon**

I will be waiting for the next has been three years since Chiyoko and her adoptive father had moved to New York city she still learned to become a Kunoichi since she moved into her school she made a new friend her name was Lavender Smith she was taller then Chiyoko and had long brown hair with brown eyes they were both outsiders as Chiyoko was adopted and Lavender was in a family who's dad was supposedly abusive. This day when Chiyoko got home she went to her room to meditate I deeply breathed in and out until I suddenly saw a flash and a vision emerged from the darkness.

_Vision starts _

_A frail old woman sat on a hospital bed she began coughing violently suddenly a man walked up to her his face blurred his voice muffled Chiyoko moved forward in her vision towards the old woman she eventually got to her information sheet that was attached to her bed she read it slowly it read. 'Mrs Akio' she gasped seeing her fathers second name this must be his mum._

She was suddenly pulled from her vision by her dad telling her she ran to her dad asking. "Dad why it's game Grandma in hospital?" Her dad looked at her in surprise his mum wasn't he told her that and they ate their dinner. The next morning whilst Chiyoko ate her breakfast the phone rang after her dad answered he began to shake in shock she looked at him, him speaking. "Grandma's been put in hospital for a while" he looked toward Chiyoko asking. "How did you know" she shrugged telling him about the vision. Later that day she helped he dad by cooking he looked to her saying, "Chiyoko can you get the spatula" she nodded turning to the drawer she suddenly flicked her her wrist making the drawer slam open he father jumped and saw his daughters eye light up and flicking her wrist making the spatula hover towards her she grabbed it and passed it to her dad. He looked at her in shock he eventually asked in shock. "How did you that?" She simply shrugged her shoulders answering. "I just wanted the spatula to come to me and not me to it" he just nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXRaphaels GurlXx **

**Haha! Great! And you're welcome for it. She has the force going on xD**

**A/N thanks for the review it made me smile**

It has been one year since Chiyoko had found her powers she was now ten years old she was now in her dads car being driven to her friend Lavender's house she had her black backpack and her pink sleeping mat all ready her dad turned to Chiyoko and sighed saying. "I can't believe my little girls already going away" she laughed and turned to her dad saying. "Dad I'm only going for one night" he sighed. "I know but I still she you as my little girl okay were here" Chiyoko looked outside quickly looking back to her father he said. "Now remember be good to Mrs Smith and do everything she wants and don't go to far out and remember to not show your powers to Lavenders mum okay I'll pick you up tommorow see you later" he gently kissed her cheek and opened the door letting her out.

Chiyoko's P.O.V

I shut the car door and ran up to the apartments door I quickly found Lavenders house number and buzzed it until the door unlocked I quickly waved back to dad but then ran in. When I got to the door I saw Lavender she pulled me in yelling to her mum. "Okay mum I'm showing Chi Chi my room" we then ran to her room it was a medium room with a white wall she had one window that looked over the city I placed my mat down and pulled out my pillow and blanket when I was packed we walked outside Lavender quickly yelling to her mum that we were going to the shops. When we got there we picked a big bottle of cola and a pack of éclairs and rainbowdrops we placed them on the counter then man that was working there scanned the items and finally spoke. "That will be $2.50 please" I pulled out my purse from my bag and opening to find the money I gave him the money and bagged up the items when we got halfway back to Lavender's home she asked me. "Hey who was that boy that's in your purse" I pulled out my purse and pulled out my picture of the boy he was small but still bigger then me he had short black hair with brown eyes we were pulling really cheesy grins to the camera I smiled and answered. "That's Chase he was my only friend back in Japan" she nodded and we finally got home we placed the sweets down and locked the room I turned to Lavender asking. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" She nodded replying. "Yes I need to know why my dads not here" I nodded and walked to the living room where Lavender had heard yelling and slamming that night luckily her mum was cooking a tea that took an hour to cook. I closed my eyes focusing on what had happened in the room to cause so much energy when suddenly a vision hit me and I told Lavender everything.

_Vision starts_

_I saw a woman that looked like Lavender's mum and dad arguing they became more angry until I was forced to watch him grab her and slap her face then kicking her a few minutes leaving to a room bringing out a bag and leaving through the door._

_Vision ends_

Lavender gasped at what I told her she suddenly got angry storming out of the room to her mum yelling. "Mum you need to leave dad" her mum seemed shocked at the outburst but suddenly began crying saying. "I know I need to but its so hard" Lavender placed a hand on her mums shoulder asking. "Well if not for you can you do it for me?" Lavenders mum inhaled u til saying. "You know what yeds I'm ending this relationship with a monster like him" I smiled knowing I had done well.

The next morning I waited for dad to pick me up but he didn't come I pulled out my phone and rang him but no one answered when dinner came I became worried. When the clock read 1 o'clock the door was knocked on I opened it and saw two policemen one kneeled down to my height and looked into my eyes asking. "Are you Miss Chiyoko?" I nodded he sighed before saying. "I'm afraid i have some bad news about your father you see this morning whilst he was driving here a purple dragons car hit him and unfortunately killed him" I suddenly felt a pain in my chest it was anger with sadness I began to cry as the police officer wrapped me in a hug trying to calm me down. That is how I lived with my friend and that is how my life would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikakickster-Awesome yet so sad**

**A/N thanks for your review I know I felt mean doing it to Chiyoko but it had to be done.**

**Princess Kawaii shion-Poor Chiyoko**

**Dark nightwatcher-oh no poor Chiyoko's dad. I'm hooked I'll keep an eye out for more chapters. Keeps it up**

**A/N thanks I hope to update every night hopefully**

**XxRaphaels GurlXx-The fudge? What happened to her dad?! Do you watch DBZ? Cause from your name here and Chi Chi struck that nerve :p keep it up XD**

**A/N I didn't want to kill him but it was the only way for my story to continue and no I have not watched DBZ I do not even know what that stands for sorry. ㈸6**

Chiyoko's P.O.V

I am now 16 and I am living by myself when I told Lavender's mum about my powers she got me a job when I turned 15 as a psychic but because I only help with bug murders I had to get another job which I was luckily to receive you see you know the people in the music videos well I was asked to do one and now I just have to go in and they send me to a set to film. Anyway this day I went to the music place when I walked in I was shocked to see 5 seconds of summer standing there we soon began to do the music video to there latest song called 'good girls'. When I go home I yelled. "Maya food" a little black and white pug came running in and ate hungrily ate her food until there was nothing left I sat down turning on the TV and ate my own tea until my phone began to buzz I opened it to see a text from Lavender.

**Lavender- hey you wanna go out 2night?**

**Me-yeah sure where do you wanna go 2?**

**Lavender-how about that new night club called bright lights?**

**Me-kk when do you want to meet? **

**Lavender-I'll meet you at the entrance at 9:00**

I flipped my phone off and looked at the time it was now 8:30 I quickly had a shower and put on a shirt red dress with red high heels curling my hair. When it got to 9:55 I began to leave when I finally made it to bright lights I saw Lavender she was wearing a short black dress with black high heels. We entered the club finding a table easily we ordered our drinks mine was a diet cola and sat down we talk for a bit until she had to go to the bathroom I waited at our table until a man came up to me he looked 18 but defiantly looked older. He smiled at me saying.

"Hey good looking how about you join me for a dance?" I sneered at him replying.

"How about not" he leaned in to me his lips nearly touching my neck he tried again.

"Come on baby just one dance?" I was getting tired of this guy why wouldn't he just take no as an answer. Just as I was going to slap him a voice rose behind me.

"Hey I think you should leave… now" I turned around and saw a man my age behind me he had short black hair with brown eyes he looked so familiar but I couldn't place him. I watched ass two other men escorted the man out I turned back to the other man that had helped me saying.

"Thanks so much…" I rolled my hand hinting for his name he chuckled and answered.

"Chiyoko its me Chase" I was surprised.

"Chase its you how have you been?" He smiled replying.

"Good how have you been?"

"I'm good" after an awkward silence he asked.

"Hey if your not busy maybe we could go and get a coffee" I smiled sweetly at him apologising.

"Sorry Chase I have a boyfriend" I wasn't really lying I did have a boyfriend but I just wish I wasn't he sighed softly.

"That's okay how about as friends?" I nodded.

"I'd like that"


	5. Chapter 5

**XxRaphaels GurlXx-oh okay, sorry about that last comment, this was short but interesting when are the turtles going to come into play?**

**A/N it's okay I didn't take any offence by what you said and don't worry they will be coming in sooner then you think.**

**Kikakickster-*bro fist* another awesome chapter! YEAH!**

**A/N *bro fist* thanks so much for the support I really appreciate it.**

Chiyoko's P.O.V

I began to walk home after I dropped Lavender off thoughts rushing through my head, why had Chase suddenly appeared? why did he want to meet up? did he want to be more then friends? I kept walking until I got to the ally way I had to walk through to get back to my apartment I kept walking until three shadows crossed mine.

"hey girl what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" I slowly turned around keeping a straight look on my face just looking at the men it was the purple dragons the thugs of New York they think they run the town beating up anyone who disobeyed them. They began to walk towards me I just kept my straight face until one of them swung a metal pipe towards my head I swiftly dodged it and kicked him back I glared at them and flicked my wrist making them hover and then threw my hand towards the wall where they slammed into it and into a dumpster I walked up to it with my straight face and shut the lid slamming the metal pipe in between the handles. I smiled as I walked home when I got in I gave Maya some more food and water and got out of my dress and hopped into the shower (just to let you know it was about 2 in the morning now) when I stepped out I crawled into bed trying to sleep but if tonight was going to be like every other night thoughts about my parents would keep me awake not letting me sleep.

As I tossed in my covers I finally let an irritated sigh and sat up slamming my fist into my mattress yelling.

"That's it I'm finding what ever there is left of my parents not matter what the cost" I jumped out of bed and pulled on my grey joggers and my white tank tank top and my grey hoodie. I pulled a soft red and white mat out of my drawers and rolled it out sitting down I crossed my legs over and closed my eyes taking in even amount of breaths saying. "okay now focus my real fathers name was Hamote Yoshi now lets see anything about him?" No images appeared until an image came into my head.

_Vision starts_

_A middle sized girl stands tall on a building looking down the girl was pale with fire red eyeliner she wore metal armour her head was black apart from the short part at the back which was blonde she glared down yelling. "you end now turtles for it is your masters fault for the death of my mother and my little sister" the girl slashed down at the ground going towards four tall mutant turtles their was one with a blue mask with Katanas another one with an orange mask and nunchucks and another one with a purple mask with a Bo staff and finally one with a red mask with a pair of sai's. I thought for a second as the vision paused indecating that was all the vision was. _

_"okay when will this happen?" I looked around until a large clock shone through the buildings I glanced up and read the time.4:00 am._

_vision ends_

I snapped my eyes open sighing thinking. '_well I guess that's all I have to go with so lets go' _I looked back at the clock it read 3:55 I then grabbed my katana blade and jumped outside running where my vision showed me. When I got there I saw the turtles and the girl fighting I suddenly saw the orange banded one nearly get stabbed by a ninja I jumped down and blocked the blade from hitting him and pushed him away. Everyone noticed I had arrived but not talked to me yet after the girls ninjas retreated I turned to the turtles speaking.

"Hello turtles I believe you know someone I need to find his real name is Hamote Yoshi know him?" They all looked at each other until the orange banded turtles spoke up.

"Well our masters old name was that?"

"Mikey why would you say that how do you know that she isn't working with the Shredder?" I glared at the red banded turtle and answered.

"Well maybe because I saved your orange banded turtle brother" after a minute of persuading them they finally let me come with them and that is how I was walking down the sewers towards the turtles lair and to hopefully someone who knows the whereabouts of my father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chiyoko's P.O.V

We walked for a few minutes until a light could be seen we entered it and I saw a large area with a TV pool and halls leading to different parts.

"Wow" I said in awe just as I looked around I saw a giant brown rat walked in he was wearing a red robe and had a walking stick with a green looking gem on he saw me and asked.

"Boys why is there a human in the lair?" I slowly stood forward almost nervously.

"Please sir I was the one who asked them to bring me to you" I swolled a dry lump in my throut and continued. "You see I am looking for my father who dissapered when I was a baby when my mother died in a fire" who nodded asking.

"Well what was this mans name and what is yours?" I slightly chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck saying.

"Well that's the thing my adoptive father told me his name was Hamote Yoshi and the banded turtle told me that was you. As for my name, my name is Chiyoko" he gasped in shock before whispering.

"Chiyoko?"

"Father?" I blinked back happy tears before running to him wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him tightly he hugged back clearly happy to finally find me. We were brought back when the orange banded one asked.

"Did I miss something?"

A few minutes later NO ONES P.O.V

After everyone was settled Splinter told them everything once he was finished he turned to Chiyoko and asked.

"So my daughter what have you done for your life?" She chuckled nervously before answering.

"Well I work on music videos and I well no never mind you wouldn't believe me" Leo looked at her before saying.

"Trust us nothing would shock us now" she rubbed her neck sheepishly and answered.

"I sometimes work with the police as their psychic" they looked at her in shock before Raph asked.

"Really how does that work?"

"I can focus on built up energy in a crime scene and give them new information that they didn't have before" they didn't ask anymore then that. On the way back home she smiled finally having a father and brothers but the worst was on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chiyoko's P.O.V

It has been three weeks since I got four new brothers and my old father back this day I was sitting in the lair listening to a band called The Fray because I was ment to be in their music video next week they weren't that bad actually. Anyway I looked at my phone and saw that Jake wanted me to met him at my house ugh. I grabbed my coat putting it on and grabbing my purse quickly going to the dojo seeing the guys training I spoke up when they saw me.

"Hey guys I gotta go" Mikey looked at me disappointed asking.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to meet my boyfriend at my house sorry Mikey but I'll come back tommorow. See you guys later" I turned and left. When I got back I relooked at my phone and I saw he was going to arrive at 5:00 it was 4:00 I quickly had a shower and got redressed. I put on a pair of red trainers with my denim trousers and a black tank top I quickly brushed my hair and saw it was five suddenly the door burst open to show Jake. He was tall with black shaggy hair with brown eyes he looked at me with an evil smile saying.

"So where have you been?" I opensed my mouth to answer but he put his hand up and silenced me continuing "actually I don't care but I know you won't go again will you? Will you?" He strode towards me slapping me in the face. A few minutes later after Jake had finished beating me up he left I sat up and leaned against the bed crying I suddenly heard my window open I looked to the window and saw Mikey climbing in he saw me and ran to me hugging me tightly he finally looked at me and asked.

"Who did this to you?" He looked at my face newly formed bruises began to form I managed to whisper out.

"My boyfriend" suddenly there other turtles came in Donnie saw me and asked.

"What happened?" Mikey looked up and answered.

"Her boyfriend happened" they looked at me in sympathy Mikey rubbing my back he eventually said.

"You can do so much better then this jerk"

"I know I can" I finally said through my tears Leo asked me gently.

"Then why don't you leave him?"

"Because he said if I ever left him he would kill me" I heard them gasp at my statement Mikey hugging me more. That night they guys stayed just in case Jake came back I went to my bedroom putting on my joggers and my hoddie over my tank top when I suddenly heard a guitar and singing. I walked outside onto the small balcony that pointed out towards the street and saw Chase outside with a guitar and singing.

**Amnesia- 5 seconds of summer**

**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**  
**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?**

**Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**  
**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**  
**I remember the make-up running down your face**  
**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**  
**Like every single wish we ever made**  
**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**  
**And forget about the stupid little things**  
**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
**And the memories I never can escape**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**  
**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**  
**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**  
**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

**It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**  
**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**  
**I remember the make-up running down your face**  
**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**  
**Like every single wish we ever made**  
**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**  
**And forget about the stupid little things**  
**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
**And the memories I never can escape**

**If today I woke up with you right beside me**  
**Like all of this was just some twisted dream**  
**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**  
**And you'd never slip away**  
**And you'd never hear me say**

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**  
**I remember the make-up running down your face**  
**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**  
**Like every single wish we ever made**  
**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**  
**And forget about the stupid little things**  
**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**  
**And the memories I never can escape**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**  
**No, I'm really not fine at all**  
**Tell me this is just a dream**  
**'Cause I'm really not fine at all**

When he finished he looked up at me and yelled.

"I'm moving to England Chi I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you. Goodbye" he walked away as I turned I saw the guys standing there I knew what they were thinking but I said.

"I can't guys what will Jake do?" Raph walked forward cracking his knuckles answering.

"Don't worry you go to that nice boy and we'll have a talk with Jake" I nodded and grabbed my motorbike keys I sped to the airport running in and looking for Chase I eventually saw him getting ready to go I quickly grabbed his hand and spun him around kissing him and saying.

"Please don't leave I feel the same"


	8. Chapter 8

Chiyoko's P.O.V

Chase and I have been dating for a week now on this day father had told me about how the girl I saw the first time I saw my brothers was actually my sister actually she was my twin sister. He told me how Shredder had taken her away when she was a baby I knew then that I had to reunite her with father. That night I sat on my mat in the lair and focused on my sister when a vision started.

_Karai was running clearly blowing off some steam she landed on a roof and sighed. I looked closer and found the address and the time._

I quickly grabbed my katana blade and wrote a note telling them that I had to do this. When I got to where Karai was I walked slowly towards her she quickly spun around and pulled her blade pointing it towards me she glared asking.

"So are you another friend of the turtles?" I nodded and said.

"You could say that sister" that said she looked at me in shock and asked.

"Chiyoko?" I smiled.

"Hey sis" she was stunned until asking.

"How did you survive father told me that you died with mother in the fire"

"Karai Shredder is lying to you your real father is Splin-" I suddenly felt a prick in my neck I looked down and saw a small dart piercing my neck I suddenly felt woozy and tired falling down I felt Karai catch me. Before I fell unconscious I saw a large tiger mutant walk towards us.

When I woke up I saw a I was in a large dungeon cell as I got up I stumbled a bit and I decided to look down I nearly screamed my legs where now along with the rest of my skin was black and white through my joggers was a long black and white tail I looked at my feet and saw they were now hooves. I finally got to a trough and looked in the water to see my hair was black and white and my eyes where light brown I suddenly had a slot open up and a pile of hay fell through out of instinct I transformed my body to a zebra and ate hungrily when I noticed this I gasped and moved back turning back I was becoming more scared when the door opened I looked outside and saw Karai she sat near the bars and smiled not an evil smile but a sisterly smile. I smiled back and we talked for a few minutes until she had to go. I transformed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiyoko's P.O.V

I have been a prisoner of the Shredder for a week now until whilst Karai and I was talking the wall exploded letting the guys in I placed my hand out of the bars waving Karai moved whilst they got me out before wet p we left I turned to Karai saying.

"Please Karai come with us" she thought for a few minutes until finally agreeing. When we got to the lair father hugged me before noticing Karai I decided to leave them in piece and went to Mikey and tapped him on the shoulder saying.

"Hey Mikey can you take me to see Chase I haven't seen him in a week" he nodded and we went I was nervous seeing Chase after all this time but also worried how he would react when I got to his house I knocked on his window and waited patiently until he smiled at me before he could see me I warned him.

"Now please don't find me freakish" he nodded and I came into the light he looked at me first in shock but he slowly smiled saying gently.

"Your more beautiful then ever" I turned to him in shock asking.

"Really you don't find me wired?" He chuckled answering.

"No of course not why should I?" I smiled at him embracing in his kiss.

The end


End file.
